


First date nerves

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Sisters, first date nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Wakefield doesn't get nervous before dates, but this is no usual date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date nerves

Title: First date nerves  
Summery: Jessica has pre date nerves  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Francine Pascal and the Sweet Valley franchise

Elizabeth Wakefield paused on the threshold of her twin sister's bedroom. The room looked like a hurricane had hit it, which wasn't anything new, Elizabeth hadn't seen Jessica's bedroom floor in years, but what was new was the frustration on her twin's face.

Jessica didn't get nervous on dates. She knew she was hot, she had boys wrapped around her little finger since she was able to fill her first bra. But this was different.

This was Jessica's first date with a girl.

Jessica's first date with Enid Rollins. 

And Jessica was having a nervous breakdown.

Elizabeth carefully navigated a large pile of tops and jeans and wrapped her arms around her baby sister's shoulders. For a moment Jessica remained tense but then she relaxed in her sister's arms.

"I can't do this, Liz."

"Of course you can," Elizabeth assured her. "It's just a date, you've had plenty."

Jessica snorted, "Thanks for making me sound cheap, Liz."

Elizabeth pinched her sister lightly on her arm, "You know what I mean. You know what to do on dates. Just do what you always do."

Jessica took a deep breath, she shrugged her sister off, and stood before the full length mirror. She wasn't wearing anything as flashy as she normally would, she didn't feel the need to, but she had made sure to wear her nicest skirt and top. 

Elizabeth realized that Jessica was making an effort to impress Enid, a girl in the past that Jessica didn't even acknowledge exsisted.

"God, I'm hot." Jessica said, slowly turning before the mirror, analysing herself from all angles. Elizabeth laughed, she couldn't help it. Lately her sister had changed so much, turning to Enid for advice and company rather then her twin and Elizabeth had felt a little left out. But she hadn't seen her sister so happy in a long time, when she had knocked on Elizabeth's door a month ago to say that she had fallen in love, Elizabeth hadn't given in much thought. Jessica fell in and out of love the same way she changed socks, and exasperated, she had asked her twin what boy had caught her eye now. She hadn't believed it when Jessica had placed her hand in Elizabeth's and with eyes full of tears told her that she was in love with Enid Rollins.

It was good to know that Jessica could still be her vain vaccous self. 

"You look wonderful," Elizabeth assured her. 

"I can't believe you won't tell me what Enid is wearing." Jessica complained, "How am I supposed to know what to wear if I don't know where we are going?"

Elizabeth chuckled, Jessica had no idea where Enid was taking her tonight, although Elizabeth did. She had had a great time teasing Jessica about her mysterious date. 

"What you're wearing is fine, Jess." Elizabeth assured her. 

"I should change," Jessica murmured, already digging through another pile of clothing. The front door bell rang and Jessica swollowed deeply.

"Showtime!" Elizabeth said, "Come on Jess, time to go."

She thrust Jessica's purse into her hand and guided her sister down the stairs, and when the door opened and Elizabeth saw them talking quietly, Elizabeth quietly withdrew. 

It may be the first date but it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
